This invention relates generally to electrical vehicles and more particularly to a traction motor and battery charge control system for an electrical vehicle.
Electric vehicles typically include a battery, a braking system, a motor controller, and at least one propulsive traction motor driven by the motor controller. The various components are interconnected using a plurality of wires which may be assembled into a complex bundle, i.e. a wiring harness, installed in the electric vehicle.
In at least one known electric vehicle manufacturing formation process, several assembly steps are used to install the plurality of components and to electrically connect the components. At each assembly step, man-hours are expended to install the components and electrically connect the components in the complex wiring system. Additionally, repairing or replacing individual components can be costly and time consuming to the owner of the vehicle.